Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a water-spray tooth cleaner, and more particularly to a connector of the water-spray tooth cleaner for connecting the tooth cleaner to a faucet spout.
The conventional water-spray tooth cleaner is generally provided with a connector by which the conventional water-spray tooth cleaner is connected to a faucet spout. The connector is provided with a plurality of bolts for locating the connector such that the inner ends of the bolts press against the outer wall of the faucet spout. The connector is rather primitive in design because it cannot be fastened to and unfastened from the faucet spout with ease and speed, and because the connector is susceptible to separation from the faucet spout by the water pressure. The use of the bolts to locate the connector often results in water leaks. In addition, the chore of tightening and loosening the bolts is not only time-consuming but also irritating, thereby discouraging people to use the water-spray tooth cleaner.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water-spray tooth cleaner with a fast connector to facilitate the connecting of the water-spray tooth cleaner to a faucet spout.
The fast connector is provided in the interior with a water canal extending along the longitudinal direction of the connector. The connector is further provided with an assembly slot perpendicular to the water canal and extending through the water canal. The assembly slot is used to accommodate a locating piece which is provided with a through slot and a knob. The through slot is provided in the inner wall with a retaining projection. The connector is fastened at the top end with the faucet spout such that the water canal and the through slot of the locating piece are aligned with the faucet spout.
The water-spray tooth cleaner is provided with an inlet tube which is in turn provided with a connection end. In operation, the connection end of the inlet tube is retained by the retaining projection of the through slot of the locating piece. The connection end of the inlet tube can be easily disconnected with the locating piece by pushing the locating piece to cause the retaining projection of the through slot of the locating piece to separate from the connection end.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.